never_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Fairies
Never Fairies are fairies that live in Never Land, and they are the primary residents of Pixie Hollow. Male Never fairies are called sparrowmen, but you can call them fairies too. Never fairies do not like being called cute. List of Never Fairies .............................................................................................. Birth of a Fairy A Never fairy is created when a human baby laughs for the very first time. The laugh fuses with a dandelion seed and floats away. The laugh usually becomes one of the types of fairies that live on the mainland, but sometimes it finds its way to Never Land and becomes a Never fairy. When a Never fairy is "born" it appears to be a teenager or young adult and will remain so in appearance, although its nose and lower wing halves will grow somewhat. New fairies appear wearing what is referred to as an Arrival Garment, which is a dress made of dandelion fluff. All fairies cast a lemon-yellow glow, though depending on the fairy's health and mood the brightness and hue may change. An unhealthy or sickly fairy will cast a dim, greenish glow. An excited fairy will glow more brightly, and a blushing fairy will glow orange. Some laughs arrive in Never Land incomplete, which results in an incomplete fairy - they may have a speech impediment, believe the words "mattress" and "chicken" rhyme, have missing ear tips, have a body part missing, be unable to see, be unable to hear, or only half their bodies would glow. Occasionally, two fluffs of the same laugh would land in Never Land, creating two complete fairy siblings. Appearances The average Never fairy stands from three to five inches tall (7.62 - 12.7 cm). They weigh next to nothing: a fairy sitting in your palm feels no heavier than a handful of dandelion fluff. Excepting siblings, a fairy's wing pattern is unique and no two are ever the same. Never Fairies do not usually feel pain in their wings, unless they break. They normally glow lemon yellow edged with gold. Fairies can appear to be of any ethnicity, although they often have button noses. Humans & Fairies If a child stops believing in fairies, then a fairy will die unless saved by a concerted effort of belief by children, courtesy of Prilla. Some humans can understand all fairies, which means they have the Gift. Some fairies can speak to humans and be understood, which means they have the Gift. Most fairies, however, only sound like the jingling of a bell when they speak, and most humans will only hear the jingling of a bell when a fairy speaks. Some adult humans can see fairies, and some cannot. There doesn't seem to be any pattern to this, although it is said that if a human child continues believing in fairies when they are grown up, they will be able to see fairies. This is not the only way, however, as the father of Lizzy Griffiths was able to see fairies even though he did not believe at first. When a fairy goes to the mainland, if they find the person who laughed them up, the fairy and person can both sense it. The fairy can also stay with that person forever if they want. They can become best friends. Each Never Fairy has a talent. Fairy Talents